Reason
by Sakaki's Little Sis1
Summary: Fluff Fic between Tsume and Toboe. Tsume plays the big brother when Toboe gets hurt in a prank some kids pulled. RR!


A/N: Well, I don't own Wolf's Rain. T.T And I don't own this song. T.T The song belongs to the great band Hoobastank! Anyway, I had the urge to write a fluff ficcie. Between, who else, my fav. fluff people....Toboe and Tsume! They are so kawaii! Kiba and Hige are cute but I love Toboe/Tsume fluff fic. Not yaoi. :D Sorry, T/T fans. Now, without any further ado, here's the ficcie!  
  
IIIII (Start ficcie, Tsume POV)  
  
In this good for nothing town. I hate it. Kiba, I, Hige, and Toboe just ended up in here because Kiba got his sorry butt in a fight with a bear. And he needs time to recover. Well, I'm sorry Kiba (not really), but it's your own stupidity that got yourself in this position. If you didn't provoke him he wouldn't have attacked. It's boring just sitting around this building. I don't want to sit around here, watching Toboe trying to take care of Kiba while Hige sits on his lazy behind. I mean, come on, Toboe can't even be fifteen yet and he's taking care of an older wolf? This is to pathetic to watch. I've been through worse and was able to walk. And I've done worse to other people and see them walk away. He's just putting on an act. All of this makes me want to puke.  
  
Sitting up from the rusty couch, I look onto Toboe who refuses to leave Kiba's side (A/N: Kiba's on a blanket on the floor, sleeping soundly), even for a moment. Like Kiba's going to die at any moment. It's just stupid gash in his stomach. Nothing really because it's not really that deep. Not all that much blood came out either. I think he's afraid he's going to loose his pack/family. He should get used to it by now. People come, people go, there's no use in getting sad or depressed because we really aren't his family. But, as his age he must want something to cling onto. I know that he's been clinging to me a whole lot lately. Sleeping by me. Cuddling up next to me for warmth. I always push him away so he tries Kiba or Hige. They don't do it either. He seems so sad after we reject him. The pup just gets as close to the fire as humanly possible and sleeps there. Sometimes I wonder why he follows me around. I bet that if I left right now, which I'm probably going to do, he would follow me.  
  
That's exactly what I did. I was curious as to how loyal he was to me. Not that I wanted a runt following me around like a lost puppy, well, technically, he is, but that's besides the point. Though, I would be lying if I haven't grown more fond of him over the time we've been together. A lot more than the other two, I can tell you that much right now.  
  
I start my way out of the door, and as expected, Toboe asked me "Oi! Where you going, Tsume? You can't leave..."  
  
"Give me a reason," I snapped back in my cold-as-ice tone.  
  
"Ano......I...well..." Toboe must have been in a lost for words. I turned around to see a look of hesitation on his face, like he had to choose between life or death. "I-I..don't have one."  
  
"Good. It'd probably be a waste of time to hear of one anyway."  
  
I was out the door. I waited for a moment and sure enough, Toboe came running out. I heard him telling Hige to watch Kiba while we were out.  
  
_I'm not a perfect person There's many things I wish I didn't do But I continue learning I never meant to do those things to you And so I have to say before I go That I just want you to know  
_  
"Tsume? Tsume? Is something wrong?" Toboe asked me as he walked fastly by my side. He looked up at me with those big brown eyes of his. "Please tell me."  
  
"Stop following me around everywhere, dammit, it gets on my nerves!" I shouted back. He still continued to follow me as I went into the darker alleys of the city. I hated this place. I wanted to get out. But I didn't want to bring the kid along with me because this was not a place for a fourteen year old. "I said leave me the hell alone! Don't you understand that!?"  
  
"But...Tsume..." he replied, holding onto my arm. I was about to pop if he didn't let go. "I only want to-"  
  
I turned around and was about to hit him to the ground but I stopped a few inches from his face. He flinched but I just tapped him on the cheek. Maybe I could be tough on him sometimes, okay, I was, a lot, but it was for his own good because he had to learn somehow. Guess that I want to be like his older brother or something. I've become that little by little. I've become to accept this little by little too. Never really been popular with kids. Of course, that was my fault, since I drove them all away. I just didn't like kids. Now, I think I do, but it doesn't mean I'm going to be a big softie around them!  
  
"Look, I'm-" I cut myself off as I realized that I was going to apologize. Tsume doesn't apologize for anybody or for any reason. "Let's just go."  
  
His face brightened up as he squeaked out "Okay!"  
  
_I've found a reason for me To change who I used to be A reason to start over new and the reason is you  
_  
After a while of walking around, I think that he started noticing what part of town we really were in. Everyone seemed to be staring at us because we just walked in like we owned the whole place though...let me take that back. I did. Toboe just grabbed my arm and held onto it tightly. I think the circulation going into my hand was cut off after three minutes.  
  
"Do you have to hold so tightly?" I hissed at him.  
  
"I-I'm scared," He replied.  
  
I sighed out "Good God would you stop being so scared of everything? You don't have to worry about it because I'm right here. Geesh. What am I? Nothing?"  
  
He looked up at me, questioning what I just said. His eyes asked me 'Did you really just say that?' I just let him hold onto my arm but I got looks from people like we just came from another planet.  
  
"Do we have to go through here?" asked Toboe over again and over again. It was getting on my nerves.  
  
_I'm sorry that I hurt you It's something I must live with everyday And all the pain I put you through I wish that I could take it all away And be the one who catches all your tears That's why I need you to hear  
_  
"Fine. We'll go through another way," I replied, turning to the left. I noticed smirks on people's faces as we went down this one alley way. It was a small short cut to the cliff that I was shooting for. So I could leave. I didn't want to sit around with those losers anymore.  
  
Guess I got lucky and missed whatever they were planning for us. It just happened to be a minor trap but Toboe fell right into it. You know those ropes that they have lying down and when you step into them they pull you up? Somehow, they managed to do that. And Toboe stepped right into it. I heard him yell my name as he was pulled up by the rope. He hung fifteen feet into the air, being held up by his left ankle. Swaying side to side, those jerks that set this up for someone, not really us (not that it mattered, it was still Toboe) but it was meant for someone.  
  
"Tsuuummmeeee!" whined Toboe.  
  
"It's okay," I assured him. I jumped up, turned into a wolf for a split second, bit it and he fell. Then landed on my feet as a human. Toboe fell with a thunk behind me. I swung around and asked "You okay?"  
  
He rubbed his ankle, obviously in a lot of pain, saying, "I think I dislocate it, it really hurts. I don't think I can walk."  
  
(Great. I'll have to carry him) I thought to myself.  
  
So, I scooped up the young boy. He clenched his teeth as his ankle hit my forearm. It was dislocated. Now I was pissed off. Sending off death glares at anyone who even dared to come near us I walked off to an empty apartment building. I set him down in the corner. I turned around to go back out when he asked me where I was going.  
  
"I'm going to find out who did this to you. Whoever set it up isn't going to get away with it," I replied coldly. He had a worried expression on his face. "Don't worry about me."  
  
"Actually, I'm more scared for them than you," he joked around with me.  
  
_I've found a reason for me To change who I used to be A reason to start over new and the reason is You  
_  
Usually, I don't get this pissed off. But Toboe was really my first friend and all. Especially a kid friend, he was the first one who didn't leave me when I was a total jerk, didn't contradict anything I said or did. He seemed to look up to me. I wasn't going to allow this to just pass by. As far as I'm concerned he's my brother pup and he's not going to be hurt by anyone but me.  
  
It really didn't take that long. A few broken ribs and a bloody nose on their part, all I got was an itch from a kid trying to punch me in the back. Yeah. Right. Like any little teenage human could hurt me. I just smacked him away. It turned out to be some of his friend's whom agreed very nicely to let me smack the crap out of them for hurting Toboe. Which, I did. Just a hit across the face for the four of them and that was that. Plus a kick in the stomach for the one who came up with the stupid idea.  
  
I came back to find Toboe crying in the corner of which I had set him in. When he saw me he tried to wipe his tears away but it was already to late. I already saw him.  
  
I'm not a perfect person I never meant to do those things to you And so I have to say before I go That I just want you to know  
  
"I-I wasn't crying, really, I wasn't," Toboe told me as I sat next to his hurt ankle that he had set out for me to look at. "I was just thinking of, ano, something really sad. Something really, really, really sad and-OW! Tsume!"  
  
I had tried to pull of his boot and it sent a strong pain up his leg. "Sorry. You don't have to yell at me, dammit."  
  
"Your...sorry?" He repeated.  
  
"What? Can't I apologize?! Look, do you want my help or not. I'm trying to be nice here and I have to snap it back together. That's the only way it'll get better."  
  
He sobbed as I took of his boot. He cried out "Owww...it hurtsssss."  
  
"It's okay. I'll try to be as gentle as I possibly can," I replied, trying to be gentle. Really, there was no gentle way to go about it. I place my hand right above where it had popped out, he tried to move away so I go "Stay still. It'll hurt worse." I place my other hand on the bottom of his foot and he cries out in pain as I pop it back in. "There. Done."  
  
Tears still flowed down his face because the pain was just rising some more. Than, as the amazingly strong pain started to go down, he calmed. I gave him a warm smirk. He was stronger than we gave him credit for. I, at his age, probably would have refused to have it done for days until I realized that there was no other way but to do it this way. But he trusted me enough. It felt good to be trusted. Trusted enough to help someone that you really do like.  
  
"Thanks, Tsume," Toboe said, wiping his tears away. "Sorry that I cried."  
  
"Hell, I bet if it was Kiba or Hige, they would have cried their eyes. You were tougher than they would have ever been."  
  
"Oh my gosh! We have to get back to them! It's getting dark outside and-" as he tried to get up I sat him back down. "What's wrong?"  
  
"You aren't moving from here. We'll stay here for the night."  
  
_I've found a reason for me To change who I used to be A reason to start over new and the reason is you  
_  
After I had found some blankets I came back over. In this old building was some resourceful stuff, I have to admit. I handed him his, the big fuzzy one. He wanted help setting it out, he decided that he wanted to sleep up against the corner as I did.  
  
"I'm cold," Toboe said after thirty minutes, scooting over to me. He joined our blankets and hugged my waist, laying his head on my shoulder. "That's better."  
  
At first, I considered pushing him away but I've done that so meanly before. The kid was also shaking. I think that he was scared that those boys might come back to beat us up. Even though I doubted it, it was a possibility. Toboe was scared so I just let him hang onto me. I had to admit that I missed being loved like this. He looked up to me.  
  
I asked him "Toboe? Why do you like me so much?"  
  
He blinked in confusion, looking up at me cutely, "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Just answer the question."  
  
"Well...lets see...." he thought for a moment. He set his head back on my arm and began to tell me "Because your so cool. I mean, you weren't the nicest at first, but I could tell that deep with in that you were a nice person. I knew it. I believed it. And now I know it turned out that way. You helped me. You saved me. I guess that you could say that I like you in every meaning of the word. Though, I'm not sure why I follow you around. Actually I take that back. I know why. Because your like an older brother. And families got to stick together, right?"  
  
I blushed for a moment. "Yeah. We do."  
  
_I've found a reason to show A side of me you didn't know A reason for all that I do And the reason is you  
_  
"Thanks," I said to him. I really did have a lot to thank him for. And now seemed like the best time to thank him. For everything.  
  
"Huh?" he asked, snuggling up closer.  
  
"I said thank you. Well, I guess that I should thank you," I replied. I felt like I was going soft but there was no one around. Who would know? "Because you still tried to be my friend even when I smacked you away. Usually everyone leaves me alone but you wouldn't. You changed me for the better and that was really good as soon as I realize it. You really are my first friend. So try and be more careful and watch where you walking! I don't want to have to pop it back in again because that was as painful for me as much as it was for you!"  
  
"Tsume..." Toboe said with a smile. He hugged me tighter "Your the best friend I've ever had!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now get off of me!" I said but he didn't. I sighed deeply when he just loosened his grip but refused to let me go. He didn't want to go at all by the look of it's.  
  
"Awww...isn't that just cute?" said a familiar voice. Hige.  
  
I looked over to the door, across the room, and there were standing Hige and Kiba. Kiba seemed to be doing a lot better. I knew that he was faking most of his injuries. They walked over and I huffed. Toboe let me go but kept his head on my shoulder.  
  
"Like big brother and little sister!" teased Hige once again.  
  
"I'm a boy, not a girl, for you information!" shouted Toboe back.  
  
As they argued, Kiba sat by me. He asked "Well? You two bonded really well over the whole day from what I can tell."  
  
"Guess you can call it that," I replied.  
  
IIIII  
  
I'm sorry. T.T That was really bad, wasn't it? ;; I'm really sorry that it sucked. I tried. Please review....flames are welcome...sort of... T.T Please do review! 


End file.
